The Project
by not-so-dumb-blonde
Summary: The gang gets asigned a project in school. They get a geek named Terrance Andrews in their group to do the project. He's their next project: turning him into someone cool!
1. Drowning in the Wasteland

  


Hi people! This is my first attempt at 70's fanfiction, but I have been watching the show since like the beginning. I am fair warning you that I am a stickler for Jackie and Hyde. I wanted to hate them at first because it was kinda gross, but the TPTB totally made me see things in a different light as the season went on. Don't be surprised if I throw in some things from previous episodes such as Donna Eric promise ring stuff, Dine and Dash ( Y'all know what I'm talking about), Hyde taking Jackie to the First prom, and Fez's psycho chick Caroline ( Caroline is so not a psycho name b/c that's the name my parents gave me at birth!) Etc... I hope you all enjoy my take on the gang from Wisconsin! Love y'all and review! It would be much appreciated! 

  
  


The bell rang for fifth period as the six friends were getting up from the lunch table. By apparently a miracle of God or Jackie's begging, Hyde was actually at school. The tardy bell rang and Hyde and Jackie walked in late. 

  


" Oh look it's Captain and Tennille! I'm glad you both decided you'd grace us with your presence Mr. Hyde Miss Burkhardt. Would you mind telling us why you were late for class?" asked Mike Jacops their language arts' teacher " No smart remarks about saving our country from the FBI please Mr. Hyde." 

  


" I was showing Steven some of my cheerleading moves." blurted Jackie 

  


" Splits and toe touches right Jackie!" Catcalled Pam Macy 

  


" The ones that you originated Pam!" burned Hyde 

  


" That's enough. Take your seats. Before Jackie and Hyde graced us with their presence, I was about to tell you about a new project. You'll have a group of six and you and your group will read and analyze the poem " The Wasteland" by T.S. Elliot. Then you will rewrite the poem using some of the original dialogue and relate it to your relationships whether your friends, dating, or hate each other. I had you do this because Elliot was writing about losing his lost love and debating on killing himself. Your groups are posted at the back of the room. I hope you'll be pleased with them and no swapping. It's due a week from today or next Friday." 

  


" Steven, we're in the same group as Eric, Fez, and Michael!" squealed Jackie with glee 

  


" Yeah, now I'm sure to get an 'A'!" said Fez sarcastically 

  


" Man, we got Terrance Andrews!" exclaimed Kelso in disgust

  


" Who?" said the four of them 

  


" The captain of the chess team and the math team. Not to mention his status of getting shoved into lockers!" he replied 

  


" Hi guys. So we're in the same group. I can assure you an 'A' and you won't have to do a thing!" said Terrance slightly scared walking up to the group 

  


" It's a group effort. We're all going to the basement after school. You can come and work with us there." said Kelso

  


" That's really nice of you, but won't Hyde kill me?" he whispered 

  


" No, Jackie will keep him detained." 

  


" What about me? You guys, I got our copy of the poem." said Jackie 

  


" Jackie Burkhardt," he exclaimed " you're even hotter up close!" 

  


" Horny bastard!" said Fez

  


Hyde gave him the " I'll kick your ass if you if you say that again look" 

  


" Steven, be nice. Don't scare him like that," she turned to Terrance " he's really just a big teddy bear and I know!" 

  


" Why are you being so nice to me?" he asked 

  


" We want a good grade!" they all replied at once 

  


" Figures." he said dully

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


" Hey Mrs. Foreman." They all replied coming into the kitchen except Terrance not knowing his surroundings 

  


" Hey kids you have another friend!" she exclaimed 

  


" This is Terrance Andrews. He's working on a project with us." 

  


" That's nice. You go on down to the basement and I'll bring you a snack later." 

  


" Good God another one! How many kids are living in this house, 50?! How many kids are we gonna shelter, Kitty?!" exclaimed Red coming in to read the paper 

  


" Don't worry about him he's just a big grouch. Donna's waiting for you down there." 

  


" Great Mrs. F," said Hyde " Maybe she'll be of some help to us. Elliot is like her favorite poet." 

  


" Bye Mom." said Eric as the group began to walk downstairs 

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


As they reached the basement, the sound of The Doors " Light My Fire" filled the air along with it's usual unairfreshened scent. 

  


" This place reeks!" asked Eric " Mom or Red hasn't been down here, have they?" 

  


" No just me and who's the weirdo?" she asked giving Paine an odd look 

  


" Captain of the chess team, need I say more?" said Kelso 

  


" He's working on a project in Jacop's class. He's got like a 4.0!" said Eric 

  


" Language arts? I could help. Which poet? I am assuming correctly that it's a poetry project." 

  


" T.S. Elliot, " The Wasteland" I thought you might have read that." said Eric knowing she had 

  


" I love " The Wasteland", but we don't have to work on it now do we?" 

  


" No, let's just hang for a while. We have to keep Kitty and Red out of here for one. One whiff and you know they'll blame it on me!" exclaimed Hyde 

  


They walked over and sat in their regular seats and forgetting that Terrance was in the room. The regular: Hyde in the lawn chair with Jackie in his lap, Eric and Donna on the couch, Kelso on the back of the couch, and Fez in the other lawn chair.Terrance just stood their waiting to talk

" You're Donna Pinciotti, right?" said Terrance 

  


" Yeah, I used to go to Point Place, but my dad sent me to the Catholic girls school across town." 

  


" I know. The guys in the chess club used to talk about how Foreman didn't deserve you and how your group was always too high society for us. They also talked about how Hyde would someday admit his feelings for Jackie because after the Veteran's Day barbecue, when you went on that date, Hyde really was lying to you when he said he didn't feel anything and you were partially lying to yourself. We always thought you and Hyde were perfect for each other." 

  


The gang, everyone except Hyde and Jackie, began to burst into fits of laughter. The couple was definitely not laughing. 

  


" That is the funniest crap I have ever heard!" said Donna " Hyde and Jackie...perfect? Get real!" 

  


" Hyde? Steven Hyde? Our Hyde?! Steven "special stash" Hyde and Jackie "get your kicks on route 69" Burkhardt, perfect for each other?" exclaimed Eric completely astonished 

  


" BURN!" yelled Kelso 

  


The couple just tensed up and gave their friends a vicious stare

  


" You know guys," said Fez " you know what would make this moment more pleasant? Candy!!" 

  


" Let's go get a burger Steven! We don't have to take this!" said Jackie 

  


" You guys don't leave ! We have a project to work on." said Eric 

  


" I do think there is something we could do instead." said Hyde with an evil grin

  


" Can we welcome Terrance into our little circle? He's got virgin lungs!" said Kelso 

  


" If he'll go for it." 

  


" Go for what?" asked Terrance 

  


The six friends looked at him with a smile 

  


*~*~*~* 360 Circle*~*~*~*

  
  


" You know guys this stuff is awesome! We never do this in Chemistry club!" said Terrance 

  


" Man, Terrance, did you know there's this car that runs on water man and the government is hiding it from us? It's like a total violation of our rights as citizens to not have a car that runs on water, man!" said Hyde 

  


" It's like the Millennium Falcon, Man!" said Eric 

  


" Can we please not go through this again! Terrance doesn't need to hear about cars that run on water and Star Wars!" exclaimed Jackie " He needs to hear about.....hmm." 

  


" Man, he needs to hear about candy! Now that he's in our circle and he's passed initiation, he needs to give me candy!" said Fez 

  


" Fez, man, we need to make Terrance cool! By hanging out with us, we can make him popular!" said Kelso 

  


" I agree and whip cream is like the best food in the world!" said Donna squirting whip cream in her mouth 

  


" Now that I think about it, cars that run on water are sexy!" said Jackie crawling in Hyde's lap 

  


" Eww, can you please halt the making out until after we're out of the circle! The circle is sacred!" said Donna 

  
  


" Man, if she shoved her tongue any farther down Hyde's throat, we'd have to do a search and rescue in his mouth ,man!" said Terrance

  


" I'm so impressed with your progress Terrance!" said Kelso 

  


" Did Kelso just say impressed?" said Eric 

  


" Did Kelso just say progress?" asked Donna 

  


" I did like the idea though." said Jackie breaking from Hyde 

  


" Man, I could make a man out of him , man." said Hyde

  


" Wait, did Kelso just come up with a good idea?" asked Donna 

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Well, that's it for now. I kinda like it ending in the circle. Anyway, PLZ review! It would be much appreciated! You know you wanna go push the go button. It was so much more fun before they changed it! It was purple! LOL- not-so-dumb-blonde

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Hyde's BIG mistake

Hey, I realize with this chapter I might be getting off base, but after wed. nights epp. I just had too. I really can't believe it! So, thanks for all of you who reviewed! I'll get on with my story. Hello Wisconsin!

  


*~*~*~*~*~*

It was one of those days when everything screws up and nothing goes the way you want it. It was just one of those days. Hyde sat on the couch while Donna and Eric, with the stupid helmet in hand, hovered over him. The two of them were not only shocked about what he had done, but seemed to be highly pissed off. 

  


" You did what?!" exclaimed Donna incredulously..

  


That was all she could manage to say. She could not form words in the pit of her throat. Eric, on the other hand, had plenty to say. Hyde thought that he must be attracted to 95lb people with big mouths. 

  


" I can't believe you, man. This was your first relationship you've had that lasted more than two weeks! I cannot believe you're such a dumbest! I thought you were a little bit smarter than this, Steven Francis!" exclaimed Eric putting the stupid helmet on top of his mound of curly locks.

  


" He doesn't need the stupid helmet, Eric! All he needs is a good swift kick in the ass!" said Donna finally 

  


In the midst of their rant on their friend, Kelso, Fez, and Terrance walked in the basement. 

They had been teaching Terrance about the art of picking up girls at the Hub. He, obviously, was with the wrong two guys. Needless to say, he received no action except the few offers he had from the male cheerleaders. Go Figure? 

  


" Hyde's wearing the stupid helmet!" exclaimed Fez and Kelso busting out laughing 

  


" What he do?" asked Kelso genuinely 

  


" Don't worry about it guys." said Donna 

  


" What exactly is the 'stupid helmet'" asked Terrance.

  


" Well," started Eric " it's a Green Bay Packers helmet we've had since the 5th grade. Now that we're older, every time one of us in the gang does something so stupid that it affects the rest of us personally, you get the stupid helmet." 

  


" Right, for example when Eric broke up with me for the first time he got to wear the stupid helmet. Let's just say that this time Hyde is really, really stupid. He should get double time." replied Donna.

  


" By any chance does this have anything to do with a 5.5" brunette cheerleader with a big mouth would it?" asked Fez.

  


Hyde's face dropped. He was so upset that you could read it all over his face. The real problem was not his friends and what they were going to say. It wasn't Kelso stupid ass remarks he was going to make. It was how he was going to tell Jackie. How was he going to tell his first love that he cheated on her with a nurse? How he was going to tell her that he loved her?

  
  


" Have you guys seen Jackie?" asked Hyde knowing he had not seen her since the night before.

  


" So it does! What did you do Hyde?" asked Kelso firmly.

  


" Nothing you guys. Leave Hyde alone." said Donna. 

  


" Thanks Donna. You guys I need to think. Can you please let me talk to Eric and Donna? I don't need any impertinent criticisms from you and Fez." 

  


" Please guys." said Eric. 

  


" Gotcha. We're going to the Hub. Come later if you want?" said Kelso.

" Sure." replied Eric and Donna numbly, 

  


After Fez and Kelso left, Terrance just stood there. He didn't exactly know what was going on. He knew, although, it did have something to do with the nurse's convention and Jackie. He though about this very same thing that happened to Milo and Violet, his chess club friends. He knew that in that circumstance it ended in a very, messy break up after going to see Star Wars. Milo had cheated on Violet with the very princess Leia-like Teresea. Obviously, Milo was no Han Solo and somehow he knew neither was Hyde. 

  


Donna backhanded Hyde on his head. " Damn Donna! What did you do that for?" 

  


" That was for cheating on my friend," she exclaimed backhanding him again " and that was for not telling her." 

  


In the middle of Donna's sentence, Jackie strolls in the basement looking for her boyfriend. Inquisitively looking at Hyde, takes her seat nuzzled next to him as if nothing had ever happened. It was one of those uncomfortable pregnant pauses. It was like during the summer when Donna and Eric, after returning home from California, discovered he and Jackie making out on the couch in the basement. Although, this time it was much more awkward. Jackie didn't have a clue. 

  


" Steven? The stupid helmet?" asked Jackie. 

  


" Don't ask." he replied. 

  


" Maybe you should tell her, HYDE!" said Eric putting emphasize on his name.

  


" I'll talk to her later. Let's just go to the Hub." he said taking Jackie's hand and walking out the basement door.

  


" I can't believe him! He's never done anything this idiotic before! You would think he's smarter than that! Jackie really loves him, and what does he do the first sign of hardship? Play doctor with a skanky nurse!" exclaimed Donna.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


It was a week later. He had finally told her and they had broken up. Frankly, after sitting in his room counting the ceiling tiles for God only knows how long, he decided he would get up the nerve and make an appearance at the Hub. Big mistake. 

  


After walking in the Hub, Hyde spotted her. Sitting down in 'their' booth with the scumbag Lance Martin, in other words the running back of the football team. He made Joe Namath look like a real wuss. Everyone knew what was going to happen as Hyde walked in the door. They were wrong. Hyde had his zen to keep him cool. 

  


" Hey Hyde." cooed Vanessa Watson, the cheerleading goddess of Point Place High. 

  


" Hi Van." said Hyde still keeping cool. 

  


" You must feel really awful about Jackie, but she's in good hands with Lance. Plus, everything can get back to normal. I mean, we all knew that you and Jackie wouldn't last. You aren't exactly her type." she said nonchalantly.

  


She was making him angry. She was pulling at his heart-strings and that made him angry. 

  


" What is that supposed to mean?" he said arching his eyebrows.

  


" Exactly what I said. I mean, she's meant to be with Kelso. If you hadn't been in the way during the summer, she would probably be with him right now. Jackie isn't right for you. You need someone who likes Zeppelin and is easy. Jackie isn't easy Hyde." 

  


" Don't you think I would know that more than anyone? Man, I wish you people would stop questioning our relationship! It's been this way since August! Personally, I am getting a little bit annoyed by the whole idea of the world thinking they no more about my girlfriend than I do. It just pisses me off!" he exclaimed. 

  


Zen had no chance now. The Hub was quiet including Jackie and Lance. Her expression was classic. Hyde glanced at her with almost tears in his eyes. He was truly sad. She knew him like a book, like the back of her hand, and better than anyone else. He missed her and the feeling was mutual. 

  


" And you," said Hyde looking at Lance " I don't care if you're the running back, Steven Tyler, or the freaking Queen of England! You hurt her in the slightest and I'll stick my foot so far up your ass you'll be tying my shoes with your teeth!" 

  


" Steven!!" exclaimed Jackie " You don't have to protect me anymore." 

  


" That's where you're wrong Jacks. I always have." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. I heard it through the Grapevine

  


At this moment in time, the expression 'Big Brother is watching you' was an understatement. All 36 pairs of eyes at the Hub seemed to be resting on the petite, brunette sitting in the corner booth. Jackie just sat there in complete awe. She knew Hyde loved her, but not to this extent. It was just so very un....zen. It was unnatural and yet so romantic. He even called her Jacks! Not just to their idiot friends in the basement, but to people that really mattered like cheerleaders, football players, and rich people with Trans Ams and Mustangs. It was like a miracle from God! 

  
  


" Jacks, Burkhardt?" asked Van, her cheerleading peer. 

  


" Pet name." answered Jackie sheepishly.

  


" And here I believed Hyde thought girlfriends were a tool of the Government." said her date Lance Martin trying to lighten the mood.

  


" That's not funny." stated Jackie on the defensive

  


" Are we protecting him, Burkhardt?" asked Ashley Mathers, yet another cheerleader. 

  


" Whatever. Just don't crack jokes about Steven." she replied with pure Hyde zen. She needed zen to fall back on. It was the only thing she could turn to. 

  


" Steven, I always knew he had a first name." joked Lance again 

  


" Leave her alone, Martin." declared Terrance who had been watching from another table. 

  


" Terrance Andrews. You have been spending a great deal of time with those pot-heads in Foreman's basement ever since Jacops assigned that poetry project. Believe you me, I would just go back to getting shoved in lockers." 

  


Jackie snarled " Terrance, here's your first lesson in zen," she stated " where zen ends, ass-kicking begins!" 

  


With that, she lunged at him and her fist met his eye, hard. Really hard. Everyone said Jackie Burkhardt had the best right hook in town, little did he know. Then, after flooring him, she jabbed him right in the stomach. He was in pain. 

  


" No one talks about my friends like that! Let's go, Terrance!" she grabbed his hand and they walked out the door

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


After walking around town aimlessly for hours, Jackie made it back to the basement. By that time, Vanessa had told the rest of the cheerleaders, who told the football players, who, while shooting up steroids, told the heads, who told the bullies, who, while beating them up, told the freshman, who told Kyle Johnson, who told Pam Macy, and then in turn told Kelso who told the basement that Jackie beat the hell out of Lance Martin at the Hub. The word was, she was protecting Hyde. 

  
  


" I heard you really gave it to 'em." said Hyde as she and Terrance walked into the basement. 

  


" Your welcome, but what was that earlier? What happened to zen and keeping it cool?" she asked 

  


" Nothing. I just don't give a damn about what anybody says. I love you and don't care if you don't say it back." 

  


" That's where you're wrong, Steven. I love you too." 

  


She spat out the words and they went straight to his heart. His mind went back to Donna's bedroom where they had talked. She said she didn't love him. 

  


" Why did you lie?" he asked her. 

  


" I don't know. Trying to save myself from heartache I suppose." replied Jackie. 

  


" Are we getting back together? I mean, we can work on the trust issues." he was hopeful.

  


" That depends, can I have my Zeppelin shirt back?" 

  


" Your shirt? You really want it back?" he smirked 

  


" Of course I do! It smells like you." 

  


He walked back to his room, grabbed the shirt, walked out, and threw it to her. She caught it and brought it up to her nose. It was still stained with tears from when she cried all night wiping her eyes with it. She had given it back, but was glad she had it back. 

  


" I don't know if you smelling that freaks me out or totally turns me on!" he locked eyes with her and smiled. 

  


" I'll wash it, and it will be good as new." 

  


" I've missed you." he said out of the blue

  


She waltzed over to him giving him the 'eyes.' She wrapped her hands around his neck. 

  


" You know what I've missed?" she asked 

  


" What?" he said naively

  


" This." she pulled him into a earth-shattering kiss. 

  


With getting back together she and Hyde had forgotten that Terrance was in the room. He sat their almost scared to death. 

  


" You know Terrance.......Terrance!!" said Jackie realizing he was there. 

  


" Hey man, I heard Jacks gave you your first zen lesson today." said Hyde with his arm still wrapped around her tiny waist

  


" Yeah, she said, 'where zen ends, ass-kicking begins'." replied Terrance 

  


" Steven , That's it! Why don't we start his cool lessons today? You know lesson #1: The art of zen. Ooh, and I can take him shopping! Eric can teach him sarcasm! Michael and Fez have already taken him to the Hub to pick up girls, and Donna can teach him how to be a lumberjack!"

  


Hyde laughed. She was so eager to make him someone he wasn't. Kelso came up with the most hair-brained schemes! That was one thing he hated was a poser. He realized that even though Jackie's spunky, rainbow-colored, Donny Osmond loving persona was annoying at times; she was just being herself. He loved that about her. Although, this would be fun. He and Jackie, the woman he loved, teaching Terrance how to be zen. It kinda sounded cool. Whatever. 

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


Thanks to all you people who reviewed my last chapter! I won't be able to post the fourth chapter for awhile. You know exams and stuff like that! In about three weeks I'll be able to post again and get back to continuing my story! I hope you've like it this far! Apparently you have from what you've told me! I love good reviews! Anyway, peace, love, and 70's. Lol- not-so-dumb-blonde


End file.
